


His Boys

by MCRdrugist



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard surprise Grant in a very big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erikasue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikasue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathe on your neck, make knots with our fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187240) by [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> I've read so much stuff by tuesdaysgone and fleurdeliser I just had to write this. This was inspired by their OT3verse series.

“This is a stupid fucking idea,” Frank grumped crossing his arms over his chest and spitefully shoving his feet under Gerard’s leg. Frank knows Gerard’s fucking perfectionist side cringes at Frank’s dirty shoes on his clean pants and Frank is happy about that right now because it’s two am and he’s sitting in an airport waiting for a flight and he hates flying. Especially at two am.

“You keep saying that and yet here you are anyway,” Gerard points out pushing at Frank’s shoes to get them away from his clothes. 

“It doesn’t make it any less of a stupid fucking idea. I think it’s the stupidest fucking idea you’ve ever had and I’ve known you for twelve years. You’ve had some really stupid fucking ideas. Like that time you wanted to join the mile high club and we got busted by the flight attendant after I fell in the fucking toilet!” Frank huffed and decided to rub the bottom of his shoe against Gerard’s knee.

Gerard shuddered and smacked at Frank’s foot, “Stop it! You’re just being a brat because it’s early and I kept you up late last night, not that you were complaining _at_ all last night!”

“It’s two am! And it’s a stupid idea! Grant will just laugh at us and send us home!” Frank whines stretching his legs fully onto Gerard’s lap.

“So that’s your problem. You like the idea you’re just scared of what will happen,” Gerard pinpoints it right away, because it’s fucking Gerard and he _knows_ Frank.

Frank just splutters for a second before falling into silence to sulk like a four year old. Fucking Gerard and his fucking x-ray vision seeing right through Frank. “It’s a stupid fucking idea,” he finally grumbles again.

Gerard pulls Frank’s shoes off and starts giving him a foot rub, “We have two hours before we board, why don’t you sleep a little?” He offers and fuck Gerard for knowing his sensitive spots on his feet that always, always make him fall asleep if Gerard rubs and presses enough at them, because he falls asleep pretty quickly.

Gerard gently kisses Frank awake when they call for them to board and basically carries him and their carry on bags onto the plane because Frank barely wakes up. Gerard really doesn’t mind, it’s a fourteen hour flight after all so Frank can sleep. Gerard settles down in his seat in first class and pulls out his sketch book because right now Frank looks so peaceful and that’s such a rare thing for Frank, Gerard just has to draw that face. So Gerard contentedly draws Frank for nearly two hours before the flight attendants come along with a beverage cart and the smell of coffee rouses Frank from his slumber. He’s a little growly bear, but Gerard expected it.

“Good morning my Prince,” Gerard whispers sliding in close to Frank and handing him his coffee.

“Fuck you,” is Frank’s reply, because Gerard had mimicked Grant’s Scottish burr and he _knows_ that always makes Frank hard, even half asleep his cock begins to come to attention.

Gerard just laughs and leans in to kiss Frank’s neck tenderly and whispers, “I love you too,” in that same burr.

Frank takes a gulp of his coffee before sliding into a sitting position and climbing into Gerard’s lap and curling in close. “Morning,” he mumbles softly.

Gerard strokes his fingers through Frank’s hair and smiles. “Yay we’ve reached the snuggling stage of waking up. This is good progress.”

Frank wants to say fuck you again, but that just seems ridiculously redundant at this point and he _knows_ he’s already used up his ridiculously redundant quota for like a month, so he just growls low in his throat and he knows it affects Gerard, because he can feel the stiffing in his pants. Frank shifts just a little to pat at Gerard’s cock giving a gentle rub too, “Down boy, later.”

Gerard struggles not to moan, because he _knows_ Frank is _trying_ to get a reaction out of him, but when Frank adds in a kiss to the spot right below Gerard’s ear he gives Frank the satisfaction of a moan. “Asshole!” Gerard grits through his teeth.

“Payback is a bitch,” Frank giggles finishing off his coffee and moving around again trying not to touch Gerard again so he could settle down. “It’s not a stupid idea,” Frank mumbles several minutes later still curled against Gerard’s chest.

Gerard smiles and kisses the top of Frank’s head, “I know,” he sighs grinning a little more widely and squeezes Frank tight. “And he loves us, he’s told both of us just as much. He’ll love this.”

“I hope so,” Frank murmurs then sighs heavily. 

The rest of the flight was spent either reading, sketching, talking or sleeping and when they got off the flight they weren’t quiet so tired as they had expected. They rented a car and made the familiar drive to Grant’s house. It was close to three in the morning when they got there so they let themselves in with their key and silently headed up to Grant’s bedroom.

Grant barely stirred when both men climbed into his bed one on each side and cuddled him between the two of them. Frank and Gerard grinned at each other and kissed before settling in to sleep for awhile longer.

****

Frank woke to light kisses being traced down his neck, he moaned and wrapped his arms around who he knew was Grant. “Well good morning!” Frank grinned leaning up to steal the kiss he’d been aching for forever.

“What a nice surprise,” Grant whispered against Frank’s neck with that fucking burr. Frank moaned and arched up against Grant’s wonderfully naked body. 

“You should fuck me for a thank you,” Frank said fucking suavely for as turned on as he is.

“God I so wish I could!” Grant whimpered rolling so Frank was right on top of him. “But I have an early appointment and I’m already running late!”

Gerard leaned over and takes up half of Grant’s broad chest and gives him his best puppy look, “But we were on a plane for fourteen _hours_ and we were very good boys! We’ve been waiting for you for _ever_.”

“You have to stop this!” Grant growls in his most authoritative voice. “I cannot miss this appointment or be late for it. It’ll be a twenty minute meeting. I’ll be gone two hours tops.”

That voice always stops both Frank and Gerard in their tracks. Frank is the first to pull away still pouting, “Fine, just go then!” He close to snaps and rolls so his back is facing Grant. Gerard mimicked Frank and rolled onto his side facing away from Grant.

It just made Grant chuckle and crawl out of bed. “You two can find ways to entertain yourselves while I am gone. I have faith in that fact.” Grant said as he walked into his closet.

Frank and Gerard moved together so they were cuddled in the middle of the huge, warm bed. “He is a mean tease of a man,” Frank grumbled to Gerard and slid his hand along his belly. “We should pay him back.”

Gerard grasped Frank’s hand to still it’s southward progress, “We should wait for later. For after…”

Frank sighed and closed his eyes for a moment then nodded, “You’re right.”

Grant came out then, pulling a turtleneck over his head and paused seeing the two cuddled so close and whispering to each other. “So fucking tempting,” Grant sighed, burr thicker than normal. Frank noticed his pants were quite a bit looser than his usual this morning.

Frank leaned his head onto Gerard’s chest right over his heartbeat and smiled playfully. “It’s so totally sad that we came all the way out here to find out you can’t even stay this morning.”

“Yes I know!” Grant growled and crawled back into the bed to steal kisses from these two tempting, beautiful men. “I promise I will be back as soon as I can and good news is I have nothing planned for the next two weeks! I will call you when I‘m on my way home.” 

Frank squealed and clapped happily, “Yay! Staying naked in bed for days and days and days. Best idea ever!”

Grant laughed, stole one more kiss from each man and finally left throwing one more, “Such tempting little devils,” over his shoulder. It actually physically hurt Grant to leave these two beautiful men in his bed alone, but he _had_ to go.

****

It turned out Grant got caught at work and couldn’t do more than text Gerard until nearly noon when he finally got five minutes free to call. “I am so sorry boys!” Grant burred thickly trying to make his voice sound as apologetic as possible.

“What happened?” Frank asked into the speaker phone leaning his head against Gerard’s shoulders. “We’re so lonely here! This house feels so weird without you in it!”

“I’m so sorry!” Grant repeated waving off his assistant who was trying to get his attention. He mouthed five minutes to her and she left. “Something came up with my project and I’m totally being roped into meeting after meeting and people won’t let me go. I don’t think I’ll be out of here until this evening!”

Gerard and Frank beamed at each other and silently high-fived, this really couldn’t have gone better. Not that they’d tell Grant that this was totally planned. “Like what time this evening? There’s no food here and we’re hungry and lonely!” Gerard said trying to keep the grin on his face out of his voice. 

“There is a store like twenty minutes away from the house, I’ll text you the address. They sell amazing food, a lot of which is already prepared. I’ll call them and tell them to put anything you want on my charge card okay? I promise I will be home by six for dinner. We can order something in and eat in bed,” Grant offered as an apology.

Frank gave a heavy, exaggerated sigh, like he was so put upon and said, “Well I _guess_ that’ll do. If you promise us that we’ll have you for an entire week to do whatever we please.”

“I _promise_. I’ll turn my phone off and everything!” Grant said and nodded to his assistant who pointed at her watch. “I have to go. I love you!”

“We love you too!” Frank and Gerard coursed then Grant was gone.

“Time to get to work,” Frank said jumping to his feet and grabbing the car keys.

****

Grant was so happy that he really was able to keep his promise of being home by six. It was literally two minutes till six as he pulled into his driveway with a contented sigh. His mind had been so distracted all day thinking of Frank and Gerard in his home. It made his belly swoop and he had been grinning like a fucking loon all damn day. It got a bit awkward at one point with one of the guys he had a meeting with because the guy had thought the grin was meant for him. 

Grant sighed as he pulled the keys from the ignition and shifted himself in his pants. He’d been hard since the moment he sat down in his car and it was starting to really hurt. He hoped Frank and Gerard were waiting for him like, naked on his couch or something, because he wanted to fuck them into those cushions like crazy. Actually he wanted to fuck them into any surface like crazy, he just knew his couch was closest to the door except for the floor, which Grant would never say no to foyer floor sex. Not with Frank and Gerard anyway.

Grant got up and walked towards his door and opened it noticing right away that something was going on. There was soft violin music playing from somewhere in the house and the whole place smelled of a burning fire and amazing food mixed together. “I’m home!” Grant called following the music and smells.

He found his kitchen table set for a three person candlelight dinner. Frank was bouncing around finishing up something that smelled so fucking amazing while Gerard lounged on one of the counters sipping a glass of wine. “Grant! Just on time!” Gerard grinned and spread his arms wide for a hug.

Grant easily walked over and buried his face in Gerard’s hair for a moment then leaned back to kiss him dirty like he’d been fantasizing about all damn day. “Missed you!” He gasped then kissed him hard again. “So much!” 

“I see that,” Gerard whispered cupping his chin for a moment then slid his hand over Grant’s bald head which he just loved to do and always made Grant shiver.

Grant dragged himself away from Gerard and wrapped himself around Frank’s back to nip at his neck. “Smells so good, but like I was thinking other things.” Grant sighed looking at the spread Frank was finishing up.

Frank wiped his hands before turning in Grant’s arms and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I promise you we will do anything and everything you’ve been thinking about all day after dinner. I worked very hard on this dinner and Gerard worked very hard on the atmosphere so we would like you to enjoy it if you can with as hard as you are.”

“If not I could always blow you before dinner,” Gerard threw out the suggestion like it was nothing and then sipped his wine with a wicked grin playing along his lips.

Grant moaned, because Gerard’s lips, yeah he’d love that then suddenly his stomach growls extremely loudly and he realized he hadn’t eaten anything all day except the cold coffee and Danish he’d grabbed before leaving. Frank rubbed his belly and kissed his ear softly. “I think someone is hungry.”

“Okay, let me go upstairs for a minute and gather myself. I’ll be back for food, cause I am starving evidently,” Grant finally decided trying not to look at Gerard, but he finally _had_ to and Gerard gave a slow lick of his lower lip and it made Grant grunt. “That is cruel.”

Gerard just smirked playfully and grabbed down two more wine glasses and filled them before slowly sliding down off the counter which made Grant grunt again when Gerard‘s shirt rode up the tiniest of bits and showed off his stomach for a second. He finally had to rip himself away from his tempting devils and go upstairs. He changed into a light button up shirt in deep red and some nice black dress pants, because he saw that Frank and Gerard were also dressed up and he felt very underdressed. 

Plus changing gave him something to focus on and when he had finished changing and shaving he realized his erection had deflated and his stomach wasn’t swooping quite so much. He felt a little calmer as he headed back downstairs. He heard Gerard wolf whistle as he entered the kitchen again. Grant gave a slow turn to show off and grinned at how Gerard and Frank basically started drooling. 

“Yes, that,” Frank gasped and leaned heavily against the back of his seat.

Grant just grinned as he slipped into the free chair in front of one of the most beautiful plates he had ever seen before. “This looks so fucking good!” He gushed reaching out to take Frank’s hand and give it a squeeze.

“Well dig in, it’s meant to be more than looked at!” Frank encouraged and all three of them began to eat.

Dinner was filled with wonderful conversation and always this underlying buzz of sexual tension between the three. Frank’s stomach started twisting as he set his dessert in front of Grant and looked at Gerard. It was time.

Gerard stood too and came around to the other side of Grant’s chair and gently pushed him out a bit. Frank joined him on the same side now facing Grant face on. 

Grant looked up at the two most beautiful men in the world and wondered for a moment how he could be so lucky. “Are we not eating dessert?” He asked slightly hopefully.

“No we will,” Gerard said and slipped a little black box out of his pocket then took Frank’s hand as they sunk to their knees. “We just wanted to ask you something first.”

Frank took a steadying breath and took Grant’s hand in his. “You see Grant, Gerard and I love living in LA, but we’ve been noticing more and more lately that we are so just not happy there. There’s always this feeling like something is missing in the house and we finally realized what it was.”

“We realized that you were missing and it just didn’t feel right to us,” Gerard picked up and opened the box to expose a ring matching the ones Gerard and Frank already wore.

“It just dawned on us one day that, fuck everything feels empty without you there so, we were wondering,” Frank paused for a second.

“If you would marry us,” Gerard and Frank finished in unison.

Grant was silent for a few moments looking down at his boys. He reached out and stroked his thumb over both Frank and Gerard’s cheeks before speaking, his voice choked with the tears pooling in his eyes. “My boys. My amazing beautiful boys, nothing in this world would delight me more then to marry you.” 

Frank’s stomach finally released the horrible knot it had formed and he pulled the ring out of its slot before sliding it onto Grant’s finger with Gerard. They could do some kind of ceremony later on, right now this was perfect. Grant leaned forward and kissed first Frank and then Gerard then tugged them to their feet again.

“You know this desert is so awesome reheated,” Frank said suggestively tilting his head towards the stairs that lead to Grant’s room and that big huge bed. 

“Oh thank god!” Grant sighed and basically dragged his boys up the stairs. All three of them left a trail of clothes along the way so by the time they actually reached the bedroom they were mostly naked.

Grant yanked Gerard against his left side and Frank against his right and pressed them close to kiss them hot and heavy and dirty and so fucking hungry. They were all breathless after.

Without a look or word to each other Frank and Gerard both reached for Grant’s boxer briefs and peeled them down as they both sunk to their knees in front of him. Grant groaned burying his fingers into his boy’s hair and massaged their scalps as they began to flick their tongues along his length together.

Then Frank and Gerard began to try and kiss each other while sucking Grant off together, sharing the leaking precum together in filthy, quick kisses. Grant couldn’t take that. He had been worked up _all day_ and if they kept that up he would come embarrassingly fast. He didn’t want that. “Come here,” Grant growled and lifted Frank to his feet. “I want to fuck you while you fuck your boy.”

“Yes!” Frank gasped as Grant bit roughly into his neck after yanking his head back roughly by his hair. “Want you to make me feel you for days!” Frank panted.

Gerard climbed quickly onto the bed and grabbed the lube so he could start getting himself ready. He was so fucking needy and felt so damn empty.

Grant groaned and whipped Frank around so he could watch Gerard while behind him Grant grabbed the lube and slipped a finger quickly into Frank. “Look at him Frankie,” Grant growled, his Scottish burr so thick with passion. “He’s desperate, it’s all over his face.”

Frank gasped and leaned over the bed pressing his chest against the mattress. At this angle he could see Gerard’s fingers pumping in and out of himself perfectly. “So hungry,” Frank agreed pushing back into Grant’s fingers. “Only two Gee, I want you to _know_ where I’ve been.”

“Fuck! Yes!” Gerard gasped bucking his hips and fighting desperately not to touch his cock as he fucked himself down on his fingers, because he was so worked up he knew like two strokes and he’d come. “Ready, so ready!” Gerard finally whimpered.

Grant smacked Frank’s ass, “Get up there,” he ordered and watched Frank practically launch himself onto Gerard. “Don’t be gentle Frank, don’t go slow.” Grant demanded as Gerard slid closer to the edge of the bed, his head nearly hanging off the side and his legs spreading embarrassingly wide, but Gerard was too fucking desperate to have any kind of dignity left.

Frank wrapped his hands around Gerard’s hips and yanked him up onto his thighs pulling a very whorish moan from Gerard. He lined himself up them rushed forward quickly, thrusting into Gerard fast and hard just like Grant had ordered. He had to stop once he was in. Frank held still, buried as far as he could into Gerard and breathed hard through his nose trying to calm down a little.

Grant got up onto the bed behind Frank and pushed Gerard’s legs away from Frank’s hips while at the same time making Frank bend over Gerard. “You want it Frankie?” Grant asked pressing his chest flush against Frank’s back and began thrusting his cock along Frank’s crack.

“Please!” Frank whimpered bowing his head letting all his hair fall in front of his face and surround Gerard’s face.

“I’m not sure what it is that you want though,” Grant teased nipping at the pumpkin on Frank’s back. “Say it.”

“Grant!” Frank whined, he fucking _hated_ when Grant did these things to him and made him beg. But you know, not really. Besides he’d been waiting _way_ too long to be fucked with right now.

“Just say it, just say it and I’ll give it to you,” Grant growled stilling his hips and touching the tip of his cock against Frank’s entrance to tease him even more.

Gerard pushed Frank’s hair out of his face for a moment so he could look at Grant, “Fuck Grant his face! He’s fucking wrecked already!”

“Say it,” Grand demanded in his dominate voice that said he meant business. “And look at me!”

Frank lifted his head and looked over his shoulder locking eyes with Grant, “I want, no I _need_ your cock in me Grant! I _need_ you to fuck me senseless. I want to feel you for months.”

“Such a good boy,” Grant purred and with that swiftly sunk right into Frank making Frank scream in pure, agonizingly amazing, pleasure.

“Yes, yesyesyesyes!” Frank gritted out through his teeth and dug his nails into Gerard’s hips harder than he’d ever done before. Frank was overloaded with pleasure for a couple moments and couldn’t move. Until Grant began to withdraw and Frank’s hips grew a mind of their own and instantly followed him back not wanting him to leave him feeling empty. Gerard whimpered feeling Frank pull back.

“Fucking beautiful,” Grant gasped pressing his face into Frank’s shoulder knowing this was too fucking hot to last long. Grant slammed forward hard and fast making _Gerard_ scream because the force of it drove Frank deeper into him.

Frank’s hips just went nuts trying to match Grant’s thrusts making sure that he was moving forward as Grant did so he could ram deep into Gerard because the sounds Gerard was making, just _fuck_. 

The thrusting became so rough and animalistic it began inching Gerard slowly over the edge of the bed until his head was hanging off and he was clinging to Frank for dear life. All poor Gerard could do was hold on for the ride. 

“Gonna! Can’t… Frank!” Gerard whined feeling his cock seconds away from exploding without even being touched. Frank didn’t touch Gerard as he began spraying his cum all over his chest. Gerard came so hard some of it hit his face.

“Fuck Grant! His face!” Frank whimpered becoming undone just from seeing the cum on Gerard’s face. Frank leaned forward and started licking Gerard clean as he coated his insides with his own insane orgasm.

“Save… me… some!” Grant grunted wrapping his strong arms tight around Frank’s waist as with two more thrusts he slammed in as deep as he could get and painted Frank’s innards. Frank turned his head over his shoulder to kiss Grant fucking nasty dirty shoving some of Gerard’s come into his mouth to share.

“Fuck!” Gerard whimpered feeling so completely spent and already feeling his soreness setting in but, fuck that was the hottest kiss he had ever seen.

Grant slowly pulled out of Frank so Frank could pull out of Gerard. Frank just went limp onto the pillows panting frantically and digging his fingers into his stomach as the aftereffects of his orgasm still zinging through his veins.

Grant shifted Gerard over near Frank then laid between the two of them. They both instantly curled in against Grant’s sides and cuddle up close. “My boys.” Grant purred kissing their temples and feeling like he was finally complete. The way he said it was so gentle and so possessive all at the same time. It made Gerard and Frank’s bellies swoop with joy and cling tighter to Grant while tangling their fingers together on Grant’s abdomen. “My beautiful fucking boys!”

Frank sighed and closed his eyes, “Best fucking idea ever Gee,” he mumbled before slipping into the most contented of sleeps.


End file.
